


Mint hair

by Beibiter



Category: Bangtan Boys, Kpop - Fandom, Min Yoongi - Fandom, bts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beibiter/pseuds/Beibiter
Summary: Im trying to get rid of all the stories on my phone but i dont want to delete it so enjoy this very very short yoongi story





	

Yoongi's fingers are brushing through your hair, carefully entangling the knots.

"You should really brush your hair sometime", he says and you laugh.

"I can't help it. I'm too lazy. And I have you for that, don't I?"

He blows onto your head to annoy you. 

"You're my coiffeur now."

He stops entangling your hair and flicks your forehead once. 

"I'm spoiling you", he says. 

"You do", you admit and put your arm around his waist. "But I like it."

His face is close to yours. His hair is mint green this time.

Your other hand caresses his scalp.

"I have to go to Bighit and tell them to stop dying your hair."

He takes your hand into his.   
"Why? You don't like it?"

He's looking at you intently to see whether you're going to lie.

"No, it's ok. It's fine. I just don't want you to be bald in a few years."

He closes his eyes and smiles.

"That's how much you care for me, huh?"

"Maybe."


End file.
